What Truth and dares brting out of People
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: hey what do our favorite couples S+S and E+T have instore for esachother. E+T try again to get S+S to confess their feelings all theough an innocent game of truth or dare
1. Default Chapter

Hi people Dragon slayer here with another new story. I know my other 2 are not finished oh will I ma trying something different maybe it will Help What I am gringo do and I hope you lie the story its S+S and hints or moments of E+T.  
  
On with the story:  
  
What truth and Dares Bring out of People:  
  
Chapter one: The Game Begins  
  
~takes place at tomoyo's mansion`  
  
-Full Prov-  
  
Eriol just closed the door of Tomoyo's house after letting Sakura and Syaoran in. He looked at those two and sighed thinking, 'when will they ever tell each other.'  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were I her room while the guys were getting something to eat. Tomoo pulled out a new number for sakura to try on. Tomoyo. "Sakura try this on please." Sakura turned and sweat dropped as she saw the outfit and said, "Well sure why not tomoyo, but isn't it little showy?" "sakura don't be so modest hurry up and change now before the boys come back up." "Fine"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were getting food when they heard a Hoe! FFrom upstairs. Eriolsnickered and said, "Cute little descendant do you think something is wrong?" syaoran muttered, "No sakura probably is trign on a new weird outfit from your girlfriend." Eriol turned beat red and said, "Well we better get the food and meet the girls in the living room." "Whatever and don't call me that." "Ok sweet little wolf we better hurry your cherry blossom is waiting probably." Syaoran turned beat red about 0 times and walked after eriol.  
  
Sakura just cam out of the dressing room when tomoyo squealed when she saw sakura. Sakura, "Tomoyo calm down alright its just an outfit." Tomoyo, "It's a great outfit and its wonderful. You look great wait til Syaoran catches an eye load of you hohohohohoohohhohhoh yes indeed." Sakura turn 50differentshades of pink just then. "well tomoyo what about Eriol now are you sure that he own't mind not giving him a lot of attention?" Then it was tomoyo's turn to blush deep red.  
  
Syaoran open hen door and dropped the food when he saw sakura. Erriol walked to him laughing saying, "Well now syaoran are you ok?" syaoran muttered, "Fine, but why do you care?" "Oh just a little concern." Tomoyo smiled and Sajura did to at Syaoran. Eriol smirked and said, "Now shall we start our game of truth or dare?"  
  
  
  
Hey people please review ok Thanks!!!  
  
Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Game

Hey again people thanks for those first three people whore viewed on my story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Silex ()  
  
Starrword5001  
  
KayJuli  
  
Thank you!!! The outfit thing I will explain sakura dress in the front Is a spilt sort of looking and black and red with glitter. You know tomoyo he had to put something of ruff on kiit the bottom of the dress has a salsa ruff look. To it the top part is red the skirt part is black. Hey review and read!!!!!  
  
I don't Own CCS Clamp does!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Game  
  
  
  
~Full Prov~  
  
Syaoran sighed and glared over at Eriol realizing that he had to play truth or dare. He looked ver at Sakura and blushed thinking, 'I should tell her soon I really should.'  
  
Sakura looked up to see Syaoran looking at her and she blushed. Syaoran looked at her concern and asked, "sakura all you alright you look a bit red?" Tomoyo over hearing this piped in and said, "Oh she's fine Li-kun she's just blushing as usual around you." Sakura turned even redder and said, "Tomoyo-chan next time I ask for something remind me not to ask you." Tomoyo pouted and sat back down.  
  
Syaoran of course from hearing this turn about 100 different shades of red. Eriol looked over smiling and said, "Well my cute descendant I see you may make a world record if you keep blushing." Syaoran glared at him and said, "Let's just start the game."  
  
Eriol smiled and said, "Ok little wolf truth or dare?" Syaoran glared agai and said, "dare cause I am not a whimp." "I dare you too go over to dear Sakura and unzip the back of her dress. After that I want you to kiss her back and then zip her dress back up." Sakura gasped and Syaoran smiled a sad smile and went to her.  
  
Syaoran asked, "Sakura you okay?" Sakura, "Yea go ahead." Syaoran unzipped the back of her dress quickly and kissed her back. Wjhie zipping back her dress and ran over to his seat.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she put down her camera. Thinking, ''Wow li-kun went through with the dare.' She looked at Sakura who was deadly pale and she grimaced thinking that maybe the dare was a bit harsh. Then looked up a Eriol who was snickering. Tomoyo smiled again when she heard Syaoran say, "Sakura truth or Dare?"  
  
Sakura was nervouse so she said, "Truth!" Syaoran was thinking and then an idea formed in his head. He was wondering why she was wearing that outfit. Syaoran smiled his rare smile and said, "Ok sajura answer me this why are you wearing that outfit?" sakura gasped and turned beat red. Tomoyo got out her camera again and Eriol grinnd his all evil grin. Sakura, "Well Tomoyo-chan made me this outfit so I could well impress someone." Syaoran frowned and said, "Continue." "The person I am impressing is none other than you Syaoran. I wanted to impress you that's all." Syaoran sat there shocked and very surprised. Syaoran only got the word oh out of his mouth when Eriol and Tomoyo broke out into laughter. Syoran and sakura both glared at them and they shut up.  
  
Sakura now was grinning and thought, 'Eriol pay back time.' Sakura, "Eriol truth or dare?" Eriol perked up and said meekly, "Dare." Sakura grin widen and now Eriol including Tomoyo and Syaoran were scared. Sakura, "Ok Eriol I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Tomoyo-chan with her camera taping it the whole scene!" Syaoran's frown turned into a grin wide as sakura's. Sakura ushered them into the closet.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence while they waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to start the dare. The moment they were still in silence and then they heard moans and groans coming from the closet. Sakura and Syaoran gaspedknowing what they were doing.  
  
About 15 more minutes than needed Eriol and Tomoyo came out. Sakura asked, "Well how was it?" Tomoyo blushed and then Eriol said, "Tomoyo truth or dare?" Tomoyo said, "truth." Eriol, "Well sweet tomoyo why do you always video tape sakura?" Tomoyo said, "Simple she my best friend and I wan to preserve her moments to show her and Li-kun's kids." Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously while the other two broke out laughing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey people please review and I will bring up the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW !!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
When will they confess rthere feelings and when will a new challenge come for our heroines and heros. 


	3. More players!!!

Hey its me I am back!!! Me Dragon if u don't know  
  
Dragon: Well when we last left the four we were in Tomoyo's living room. Eriol and her are embarrassing S&S every moment they get.  
  
S&S: WE DO NOT OWN CCS EEN IF WE ARE THE CHARACTERS CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
E&T: WE CAN"T WAIT U GUYS R IN FOR IT?!!!!  
  
DOO DU DOO DU!!!!!.....  
  
Okay I am not going to ask and on with what u call a story I hope!  
  
Chapter 3: More players!!!  
  
~FULL PRO~  
  
The gang relaxed after they were done laughing and Sakura and Syaoran were giving Eriol and Tomoyo full death glares. Eriol and her shut up and sat back down. Tomoyo smiled and said, "U know what this game would be fun with a few more people right?" Eriol nodded and Sakura, "Yeah!"  
  
Just as they were about continue playing the doorbell rang. Tomoyo smiled and said, "I will be right back!" Sakura, "Who could that be?" Syaoran shrugged and looked at Erio who was smiling at him. Syaoran glared thinking -Eriol your such a jerk jeez...- Eriol grin widen and replied -descendant what a nice compliment and u have to tell her soon.- There was a commotion in the hall and all looked up to see Rika, Noako, Chiharu Yamazaki and Meiling. They all greete each other and sat down.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Ohayo guys!" Everyone looked at her gasped. Rika, "Sakura nice outfit!" Chiharu, "Yeah! U must have really impressed Syaoran since u like him and all right?" Sakura turned red and looked at Syaoran nodding. Noako and Meiling , "Both said you two are impossib;le jeezz.!" Eriol, "Let's move on to the game now!" Everyone nodded. Sakura mumbled something and ran out of the room and was back when it was starting. Tomoyo pouted and said, "You changed?" Sakura nodded.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and asked, "Chiharu truth or dare?" Chiharu said, "Truth!" "Okay r u going out with Yamazaki?" "Duh! Its Obvious!" Chiharu looked and saw Yamazaki, "Truth or dare pookie?" Everyone looked at him and grinned sawing, "Pookie?" Yamazaki, "Don't ask, but dare!" "I dare u to not lie for 48 hours and if u don't then u have to not lie for a week!" " Did u guys know that I can do that?" Everyone broke out laughing and then he asked, "Noako truth or dare?" Noako, "Dare!" "Tell us a ghost story later!" "Okay!" Sakura pale and yelled, ":What ghost, where is it?" Then everyone yelled saying, "Yamazaki she hates ghosts!" Sakura sighed and color returned to her face a little. Noako, "Rika truth or dare?" Rika, "Truth1" "Okay who is that older man who u are engaged to?" Rika blushed beat red and said, " Mr. Tereda-kun." Everyone gasped and then said congratulations! Rika then looked at Eriol and said, "Eriol truth or dare?" Eriol smild and said, "truth!" "Who do u love?" Tomoyo at this blushed at this and heard him say, "Why the lovely Tomoyo!" The girls squealed Kawaii! And the guys groaned. Eriol smiled and looked at Sakura asking, "Truth or dare?" Sakura smiled saying, "Dare!" Syaoran groaned and waited for her dare. Eriol said, "I dare u to give Syaoran a piece of pure heaven!" Sakura gulped and said, "Okay!" She walked over to Syaoran and asked, "Okay?" He nodded. Sakura bent down and pulled him closer and passionately kissed him and ran her hand up his back. She then ran hr left hand under his shirt and then traced her fingers over his chest. She heard him groan and then pulled back. Sakura smiled and said, "That was so good and Syaoran ur a great kisser. U should groan more and I like it we should do more!" Sakura then Realized what she said and turned beat red. Everyone gaped at her and then said, "truth or Dare tomoyo?" tomoyo, "I am chosing Dare!" Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled and stuff and the said, "U must not use ur video camera for a whole week." Tomoyo nodded sadly and sighed saying, "Doesn't mean I still can catch S&S moments!" Syaoran and Sakura turn 50 shades of red and purple.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and said, "Truth or Dare?" syaoran thought truth cause dare will make me do something with Sakura. Syaoran, "Truth!" Tomoyo got starry-eyed and the others smiled widely. She said, "Who do u love?" Syaoran paled and Sakura did also. Syaoran thought -they got me. Damn it1- eriol glanced at him saying -better answer Tomoyo truthfully.- Syaoran gulped and answered, "The person I love is....  
  
  
  
I am soz I am coming with another chapter soon!  
  
Review!  
  
Review!  
  
Review!  
  
SOrry about this cliffhanger!!!  
  
Dragon: Kero give me back my songs I have to hand them in ore else I have detention! Dragon runs around studio trying to get songs back. Stops suddenly noticing banana peels all over and anime characters laying on the ground moaning and groaning. Dragon: kero ur dead and so is spinny!  
  
Spinny: Yupperz catch us if u can! 


	4. True Confession

Hey everyone I am really sry about how I haven't updated but I am slow when typing going updating I am a freshman so sry again!!!!  
  
  
  
Ohoohohhoho we will find out what Syaoran has to say!!!  
  
I got I secret I saw Sakura and Syaoran making out OMG  
  
  
  
Dragon: hahahaha.... ahhhhh nevermind cuz right now I am dead cause tomoyo missed the moment .. BYEZZZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: True confessions  
  
  
  
Syaoran gulped and answered, "The person I love is Sakura." Sakura turned red and tomoyo yelled 'KAWAII!' Sakura's plaeness lessened as she smiled. Sakura looked at Syaoran who look ready to faint.  
  
  
  
Sakura said, "Syaoran-kun I want to tell u something."(AN: here it comes don't sue me if it doesn't ocme out all mushy and ffluffy cuz I am not mushy.LOL) Syaoran looked up worriedly and thought she was gonna say I hate you, but the next thing he heard made him jumpo for joy. Sakura continued by saying, "I love you too!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran got up and said, "Come on! U guys stay here!" The couple walked out to Tomoyo's garden. Sakurta was laughing and Syaoran turned her around kissing her. Sakura was caught off guard and smiled to herself as Syaoran deepened the kiss. Many minutes have passed and they broke apart.  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "Well surprising, but I love u forever!" Sakura nodded and said, "I love you also, but how r my brother and kero gonna take it!?" he laughed and said, "I think we will handle it well!"  
  
The two walked back into the house and saw the gang watching them. Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other. Sakura yelled, "Kawaii!" She saw Tomoyo and Eriol in the corner making out. Syaoran said, "Well we aren't the only ones." Sakura got Tomoyo's video camera and taped them.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked up and saw the gang as well as Sakura and Syaoran video taping them. They smiled slightly and said in unison,"can we have a copy?" Sakura and syaoran fell over anime style.  
  
Later that night Syaoran was walking Sakura home. They ariived at her porch and said, "Good night Sakura-chan I love you mu cherry blossom." Sakura smiled and gently said, "I love you also."  
  
They were about to kiss when Touya opened the door and yelled, "Gaki!?!" Syaoran msiled at Sakura again and ran down the walkway yelling, " See you in school Sakura and we can schedule our next date!" Touya blew a steam fro hs ears and said, " What the heck is he talking about monster?"  
  
Sakura stomped on his foot on the way through the door and said, "He is my boyfriend" She walked upstairs leaving a very furious Touya. Sakura for extra measure yelled, "I love him so much!!!" Touya yelled again and she smiled satisfied.  
  
  
  
The end!!!!  
  
Finally this is the first story I finished!!!! It was short and sweet well most of it any way........ Kero is a pin cushion now cuz he ate my cheesecake so I sentenced him to 500 years no pudding. His reaction was nnonononononoonononon! And a melodrama sence. Sakura smiled and Syaoran laughed saying "STUFFED ANIMAL GET USE TO IT!""  
  
OH NO I have to go beddy by really don't ask I am really confused and tired so goooodddnight!!! FanFiction people!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. note

I want to apologize to those that would want me to update im am sincerely sorry I got back from vacation recently of Christmas and I wasn't home or near a computer I am also in the process of writing a book. So hectic. LoL!!! I am getting surgery next week along with braces so.. I have midterms the last week of January. I have two days off in which I will update this story and all others of mine since I am posting it on all four. Please, wait a while I will update.  
  
Oh yes thank you for ur reviews Little someone! Um. yes I would like to say I also only update twice a month so please be patient.  
  
Ur friend Mercy 


End file.
